The purpose of this study is to gain insight into functional performance variation in people with a chronic physical illness. Specifically, the aims are to:(1) identify and describe elements, contributing factors, and patterns of performance; (2) develop and test the psychometric properties of a subjective, self-report measure of performance, the Functional Performance Inventory (FPI); and(3)evaluate dual-mode actigraphy as an objective measure of performance. The study is composed of 3 phases and an addendum. Phase I. A Qualitative study of the Elements and Meaning of Functional Performance: To identify and describe elements and contributing factors of performance and to formulate a qualitative foundation for the FPI, 12 men and women with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and 6 with coronary artery disease were interviewed about the activities, motivation, rewards, and consequences of performances. Phase II. Objective and Subjective Quantification of Activity Patterns and Performance: To examine contributing factors and patterns of performance as well as test the validity of the FPI, 20 subjects with COPD are completing a daily diary of activities and symptoms while wearing a dual-mode actigraph to count and track activity-rest patterns over a 72-hour period. These subjects are also completing a questionnaire booklet containing the FPI and other subjective measures of activity, symptomatology, and life perceptions. Phase III. A survey of Patient and Family Members' Perceptions of Performance: To test the psychometric properties of the FPI, 153 patients with COPD and 41 family members completed the questionnaire booklet, distributed through mail survey. To evaluate the FPI's 2-week test-retest reliability, a subset of 54 patients completed the FPI a second time. Finally, an Addendum was added to the protocol to test the dual-mode actigraph in healthy subjects under controlled levels of activity intensity. Twenty subjects wore the instrument on the wrist while performing standardized tasks representing daily activities at three levels of intensity; 18 returned for retesting. The aims of this study are to: 1) Identify and describe the frequency, severity, duration, and impact of fatigue reported by HIV-infected individuals during and between cycles of investigational IL-2 therapy; 2) Evaluate selected physiologic and psychosocial correlates of fatigue in HIV-infected subjects receiving IL-2 therapy; and 3) Identify self-care strategies used by HIV-infected persons to minimize fatigue. Both concurrent and longitudinal measurement of study variables at specified time points will be done. Data collection is complete on the first 50 patients, as proposed by the original study. In August 1995, an amendment was approved to enroll an additional 30 subjects who are taking TNF inhibitors in conjunction with IL2.